<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Kind of Pain by jbsullivan17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675701">Beautiful Kind of Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17'>jbsullivan17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bellarke Christmas 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bones, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Drug Use, Engaged, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy wished he could help Clarke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bellarke Christmas 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Kind of Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Bellamy hated that he couldn’t help Clarke decorate their apartment for Christmas. It was stupid, not even remembering how he broke his leg, hearing people say he was hit by a car. it didn’t sound right. Especially considering the only part of him that was hurt was his leg, then again it was his femur and tibia that were broken, but still, it’s a weird break. So he had to suffer on the couch making garland while watching Clarke make a damn <em>mess</em> of their tree.</p><p>“Babe,” she scolded after he probably groaned again. Stringing popcorn and cranberries on a thread.</p><p>“You should just let me tell you where to put the ornaments,” he said without looking up from the cranberry he was stabbing.</p><p>“You should prick your finger a thousand times with that needle.”</p><p>He laughed. “You know I’d be helping if I could.”</p><p>“No, I know the roles would be <em>reversed</em> if you could stand.”</p><p>“Octavia did offer to come help us.”</p><p>“You mean she’ll follow me around the tree moving every ornament I hang and move it to where you <em>both</em> think it belongs.”</p><p>“Come here,” he said, sitting up more and tried turning as much as he could with such a throbbing broken leg.</p><p>Her phone’s alarm went off and she shut it off. “Let me grab your oxy first.”</p><p>“I don’t want it.”</p><p>“You know I’m a nurse and having me hand them out to you at specific times is going to help manage both the pain and prevent you from becoming addicted.”</p><p>“Can’t I just kiss my fiancée without getting a lecture?”</p><p>Clarke rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen and he heard her pouring him a glass of water before the rattling of pills. She wasn’t going to kiss him unless he took his pain meds. “Please take it, I hate seeing you in pain,” she said, holding them out to him a minute later standing in front of him.</p><p>“No,” Bellamy said as he took the pill and water. “You hate when I’m a grumpy asshole because I’m in pain and not kissing me is your way of coercing me into taking it to keep your sanity.”</p><p>“Tomato, potato,” she countered as he choked on his pill and water.</p><p>“You did that on purpose.”</p><p>She smiled, sitting on the edge of the coffee table. “Maybe. I love you.”</p><p>“Then kiss me, I took the darn pill.” </p><p>Clarke leaned over and kissed him sweetly but too chaste.</p><p>“I’m going to marry you,” he said and she stood and walked back to the tree.</p><p>“Oh, is that what this ring means?”</p><p>“Fuck you!”</p><p>“Once your leg heals,” she said, looking over her shoulder as she hung an ornament in the wrong place on the tree.</p><p>Why the hell did he love her?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>